We're not kids anymore
by TheFrostIsAllOver
Summary: Set in a realtime scal(ish) the girls went to kindergarten in 1996, and now in 2014 they've finished college. All grown up and moved out. As they continue to build their lives, an unfortunate event occurs that alters the paths they thought they were pursuing. Will feature a wide array of foes from the show. There will be rowdyruff boys in here somewhere.
1. Chapter 1

If you asked who would be the most terrifying as a villain, most would say Buttercup. She loved to fight, violence came so naturally to her, she could be a nearly moral-less and unstoppable criminal... With the occasional slip up in her teens. A little graffiti here, and one or two public disturbances. There was talk of the meanest powerpuff going bad... But rumors are often too full of hyperbole. Aged 24 and Buttercup was revolutionizing law enforcement. In her first year she had cut the number of large monsters coming to Townsville in half.

Bubbles, the joy, the laughter and during high school, a surprisingly snarky kid. She was indeed a ditz, but that didn't stop her from getting one of the highest scores in her Sat's. Of course she took to languages. They dominated her college years, along with some bad choice in boyfriends. Not like any boy could be a real source of trouble for the super powered blonde. Since her graduation, she had been working on her masters dissertation on squirrel language and culture.

Ever perfect Blossom was striving to achieve, more then her sisters. She was eager to please. That was unquestionable. She did well- top of her class in college, triple honors in politics, maths (all of Ms Keene's early talk of relativity really impacted the girl) and thermodynamics. Her sisters expected her to go into politics. She was definitely a good potential candidate for mayor, or maybe president of the country. A seat on the U.N council would be perfectly suited. Little Miss Flawless, she had the boy next door steady boyfriend any father would be happy to let his daughter to date.

As for the professor, his now grown up girls had flown (quite literally flown) his nest. He was alone in the suburb house. The years catching up on him, stressing about his girls, a lifetime working with potentially dangers chemicals. He was considerably grayer, shoulders hunched over. The girls couldn't age him, they thought it too rude to ask. Probably sixties. By modern standards, still relatively young. He had at least 15 good years. Probably 20. With all of modern medicine, he would probably exceed that.

The Professor couldn't bring himself to move out of the old suburban house. The decoration hadn't changed, same old same old. Crayon marks still coated the walls of the girls old room. Blossoms hairbrush rested on the dresser and Buttercup did finally leave her lucky blanket. The girls had asked him to move somewhere else, maybe a little safer, the neighborhood had gone downhill in recent times. The girls couldn't be everywhere. There was no guarantee that they could protect him if anything bad happened.

Bubbles was dropping home when she came across him. The pipe was on the floor, blood speckles close by. Her heart raced as the red marks increased in frequency and intensity, staining the white kitchen floor. The ruby pool was glimmering in the sunlight, the black clumps of congealed blood highlighted by the noon sunshine.

"Professor!"

She called out, knowing that it wouldn't have any answer. He was grayed the veins were purple, the fingers were swollen. His white lab coat soaking the cold blood from the floor. She screamed- looked for a pulse breathing. Any sign that he would be okay. A hopeless search that left her crying, holding his icy fingers in her warm ones. His lifeless eyes stared at nothing. Her hands shock in his.

She called Blossom first. She was responsible. Reasonable. She would handle the situation best. Her familiar, voice was a small comfort. She came over as fast as possible (about 6 seconds flat). Tears dripped down her face, she grabbed Bubbles pulling her hand from his into her own. Trembling they sat in the living room. The familiar couch and T.v from their youth. Blossom didn't let her sister go as she called Buttercup and an ambulance.

Buttercup arrived, fuming, swearing under her breath. She paced the kitchen. Her fist slammed into the wall, once twice three times each punch leaving a hole. She refused to cry. She ground her teeth before going up to their childhood room. She returned, Octi in one hand, her blanket in the other. Sitting by her sisters, silently they wept together.

The ambulance arrived after what felt like a lifetime. The adult Powerpuffs fell into their childhood roles. The leader, talking to the officials. Keeping everything level for her sisters The joy and laughter waited for command, occupying herself with a daydream. One where none of this was happening. The toughest fighter was standing uncomfortable, waiting to be told what to hit. Who to hit.

A blur of paramedics moved around the house. Police came, took photos. Bubbles was questioned, but it was soon very very clear that she was in no state to talk. She held Octi tight, tears rolling freely from her eyes. The girls were taken together to Blossoms apartment. Away from the scene and under police surveillance. They were not told much. Cups of green tea were passed around. But no one drank it. Blossom tried to get them to eat, but she failed to motivate them to do anything.

That night for the first time in well over 15 years, they shared a bed. Little sleep was had as they lay awake in disbelief. Sometimes crying, other times pacing around the room, hoping, waiting for the coroner to call, a police officer to tell them something.

Meanwhile, news spread across town. The citizens for the most part, grieved for the creator of their safety. They sent flowers, cards words of kindness support. As word reached the mayor Ms Bellum (now in charge (that's right yall, she's wearing the hat)). She declared a day of mourning. But not everyone was showing solidarity with the girls. In the night that followed crime rates increased, no one dared called. Not a voice interrupted the grieving heroes.

**Yes I write short chapters. I'm really sorry my lovelies. Anyways. Right now I'm sorta sick, kinda fluish, I've just watched 3 seasons of the powerpuff girls THANK YOU NETFLIX Any how. I can't say when my next update is going to be... I have my leaving cert coming up and then I'm travelling. Should be fun... SO. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup wasn't exactly the most emotional person. If it wasn't anger, or that feeling that you get when you're about to have a fight she didn't really want to know. Three days after the Professor was found dead she had stopped crying and returned to work, much to her sisters and colleagues disbelief. A week- more given the circumstances of the professor's passing was days was nothing short of unhealthy. He wasn't even buried yet. The cause of death remained unknown.

The toughest fighter was flying around an area just outside of Townsville that the Gang-green gang were suspected of being in. It was literally a dump. It stank in the high summer. It was perfect for the less them honorable deeds that went on here. It was supposed to better guarded then it was, but the police forces of Townsville were in need of more reform then she had currently been able to "encourage".

They weren't the most violent gang, but they were annoying. They smuggled drugs in and out of the city, and they were getting harder to catch- that was of course excluding Big Billy. Where the others had grown sneaky, he had grown stronger and a lot better at fighting (though he was still short of a challenge). He was the gangs dumb muscle.

In her youth, Buttercup would have been a lot less patient, she still was short tempered, but she knew to wait until the gangs supplier showed up. Someone had to give them the cargo. They were the one she'd have to bring back to the prison. Still she needed a punching bag, preferably one which would give something of a fight back. If the boys did anything out of line she would be on it, they would have their asses whooped and whooped good.

She landed tucking herself away behind a precariously made heap of junk ranging from cars to general waste. If Bubbles was with her, she would have been complaining about the cities lack of recycling and poor waste management. But for now, the heap was making for some good cover.

When a black Audi pulled up and Mr Morbucks stepped out, Buttercup was only mildly surprised. He pulled out a brief case and just waited. (Why hadn't he sent a goon for hire, Buttercup thought to herself) Ace came into sight, two bags of cocaine in his hand. She got ready to get her hands dirty. He was definitely out of line... and Mr Morbucks... while she couldn't get him sent to prison (stupid bribing) was still a crook in her books.

"The best we got. Tell Princess she wouldn't get better from the suppliers themselves."

Buttercup swore to herself, she hadn't even got a code-name for the supplier. The two made an exchange. Buttercup got ready to fly out when her phone started to shake. She kept it on silent when she was out on duty. Any other time and the call would have been ignored, but it wasn't exactly a normal time. The green powerpuff sighed and pulled out her phone.

"What! I'm busy Bloss."

"We got a report from the coroner."

"...I'll be there in a minute."

Hanging up, she turned ready to fly away, noting the registration number on the car and the exact location. It was only a matter of seconds before she reached the hospital. Blossom and Bubbles were silent. Buttercup read through the slim file. containing the details behind their creators death.

"I think it was murder."

Blossom said, her voice even and level. Not devoid of feeling, but almost there. Bubbles looked empty, her usually bright blue eyes tired, dulled.

It wasn't long before Buttercup flew off again. trembling with anger she reached the outskirts of town and passed over the bridge and Citysville. she was 170 miles from home before she stopped to make a call.

"You free? Great. I need a fight."

* * *

Despite the circumstances, the girls would have to continue to save the day during their time of mourning. Neccesity was one thing, like the day after they had found the professor dead the girls had to take down a monster. The lizard like creature hadn't much chance to do a lot of damage, he was easily destroyed, one dose of Blossoms freeze breath and eardrum shattering scream from Bubbles he was shattered before Buttercup could arrive.

Bubbles remembered what happened when Buttercup lost something she cared about before. Her green blanket. The day it was missing and she couldn't even land a simple punch on a weak target. It had left her distraught until Blossom gave her a fake blankie. By the end of the day, the professor was attached to Buttercups former support.

However, unlike the blanket, the Professor was irreplaceable. There would be no fake comfort in the horrible days following his passing.

Naturally they were concerned for each other, but Buttercup's early return to her job had left her sisters shaken. Blossom on day three, spent the day reading through the professors notes, trying to find anything that would point towards his cause of death. Bubbles, having the best social skills, managed interactions with the public. Thanking them for support. The two were starting to talk about funeral arrangements when Buttercup left Blossoms apartment (the girls were staying together and the house was off limits. Blossom had the largest place.)

Nerves were high when they were called to the hospital. The results from the post-mortem were out and there was no way natural causes would have that much blood. The terrifying preliminary report had said there were no gun or stab wounds. It all pointed towards drugs, or a poison, some horrible new virus.

The report was sickening.

He was poisoned, a large concentration of Strontium-90 usually used to treat cancers. In other words he had it in his system for a long time before it would have caused an intense period of dizziness followed by vomiting. At this point, his cells would have become highly irregular and polarized. Breathing would be nearly impossible, blood vessels would have collapsed and gradually he would have drowned in his own blood, or died from blood loss.

Paled from their reading, Blossom called Buttercup. The three in the small hospital room stared at the report, Blossom had looked over it once twice and a third time. The death was suspicious according to the report and in her mind, she concluded murder. Before she could suggest that they start to investigate, Buttercup had left.

* * *

**Well my lovies, I uploaded the second chapter...**

**Who did Buttercup call?  
Who is the supplier?  
Was the Professor murdered?**

**Stay tuned to find out mooooore (*dramatic music plays in the background*)**

**A special shout out to Red-Phonix14 for reviewing.  
I love hearing suggestions and thoughts about stuff.  
Soo... I said this in my last chapter but I have exams and stuff coming up this is just a fun side project that I'm doing to keep myself sane... So... hopefully I can update soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

The sun hung just behind the horizon. It's orange turning pink tinting the inky blue black night sky. There were stars- constellations and vastness the open plains of space blending with the flat and rocky earth surrounding Buttercup. The strange almost eerie setting didn't matter to her. She didn't care for the sights, that was always Bubbles' thing anyway. All that matter was there would be no one around to get injured. Even then, all that really mattered was the fact they could fight.

That was, after all, her thing.

The toughest fighter was agitated, impatient. Her earlier plans for a fight were interrupted- and all she had now was more reason to pummel someone into the ground. She couldn't wait slam her fist into his obnoxious face. Seeing his face contort in pain as he'd double over from her knee and stomach getting friendly. She would usually be a lot more excited, but today was different.

He was taking his sweet time, and Buttercup knew it was just so she'd be more pissed off by the time she arrived. Games were all part of his fights- not like with Brick, fighting him resembled playing a bad game of chess. Blossom liked that... Butch's games were all about provoking to make things "interesting"- violent. His games made them both a lot more bloodthirsty.

His faint green trail crept across the horizon, the contrast against the orange making it stand out- exaggerating his slow almost casual flight speed. Buttercup cracked her knuckles, rubbed the back of her and rose above the dust sixty feet up and her extra sensitive hearing picked up his laughter. Both of them gathered speed towards each other, their trails getting longer as the distance between them got smaller.

Buttercup got the first strike, nothing fancy a clean blow to his check he had tried to swerve away, she had seen his dodge coming and adjusted. This resulted in a counter blow, parries and quick hits landed as fast as possible until buttercup was blasted by a close range eye laser beam. Knocked back and off balance more than hurt, she was vulnerable and struck down plummeting towards the ground she pulled up. Grabbing her opponent they spun together, as a blurry mass of anger and fighting spirit.

They landed, she slammed his head into the ground, he kicked her his strength knocking her up and back where she tumbled, the dirt grinding into her clothes and skin. She was coughing, he had caught her ribs. Struggling to breath it was his turn to pin her. One of his knees (the one holding most of his weight) was deep pushing into her chest pressing her sternum, he punched her face countless times. Until she returned one of his earlier tactics. Her Lasers were stronger then his- even without her trying. His shirt singed from the blast as he toppled away.

She sat up, her nose had a steady trickle of blood and she spat up ruby. There was a temporary lul in their fight as the rivals paused. Buttercup stared at the splashes of blood being soaked up by the dry soil. Feeling her rage bubbling up, she kicked Butch in the back as he was working out his own injuries extent. She lashed out again, this time hearing a crack, she saw him hold back a cry of pain. They had never broken a bone in their battles before.

They scuffled a bit before she stopped. The broken rib was ruining her fun. He had slowed considerably, playing a bit more defensive it was enough any way.

"Where are you going?"

He sounded as close to sad as Butch would ever show. Irritated and slightly disappointed, though in a mocking way.

"We're not done. Call me when your rib is better... Bastard."

taking flight she didn't look back to see if her rival followed her. He never would, and never did. Aching but somewhat relieved, Buttercup made her way back towards Townsville. The stars glow replaced by the yellow sulphur lights of Citysville and the slightly dimmer ones of Townsville. She thought about going to back to her sisters,but swerved last minute to get to her office. It would be open, it was always open.

She landed, mucky and tired but able to think somewhat straight. The chemical x was pulsing through her veins fresh, rejuvenated from use. The room was messy, paper work organised. Heaps and stacks most of it to do with boring protocol. Blossom would go crazy if she saw the imbalanced haphazard system in place. She wrote down the bits of information she had gained during the day, the registration of a black Audi belonging to the Morbucks family. The fact that Princess was being supplied by the Gang-green gang. Nothing mindblowing. she sat in her chair and pulled up a list of names. She started the typing.

"Radiation."

"Strontium-90"

"Professor Utonium"

This continued throughout the night until she collapsed from exhaustion. The adrenalin and chemical x high fading away. Her first officers Mike Believe and Mitch Mitchleson found her dozed off face on the keyboard and snoring.

* * *

Bubbles got the call from Mike, both men feared rousing their superior, she was never a morning person, and it was rarely more apparent then when she had pulled a late shift at the office. Bubbles landed, twp cups of coffee and one of green tea in her hand. Of the three girls, she was definitely the most approachable, maybe it was the relaxed air of general happiness that usually followed her. Of course, that was missing today. She looked as tired as her sister. The officers her towards the door. She thanked them, politely and offered them a superficial smile. The door closed quietly behind her.

Taking off her coat, she sat across from her deep sleeping sister. The room was, to be polite about it, a pigsty. She placed the first cup of coffee in front of her sister, and removed the lid. The rich aroma wafted around, slightly burnt and bitter, how she knew Buttercup loved it.

"Buttercup"

The girl stirred slightly, she opened a lazy eye, taking in the cup inhaling deeply. Dark rims and heavy bags lined her eyes- her left was clearly blackened. Dried blood formed rusty line on her mouth and chin. The pattern continued down her uniform jacket, brown stains on her green jacket. She downed the cup of coffee, it scalded her throat on the way down. He head hit the table, aching on impact- she had accidentally re-hit her bruise.

"Buttercup- come home and get cleaned up."

The blonde put another cup of coffee in the same place as its predecessor. She sipped at her tea, a more soothing fresher flavour. Buttercup, sat up again, this time fractionally more awake. The caffeine hitting her system. She took a mouthful of the second cup. The heat seeping into her hands through the paper. She didn't look up at her sister, she had promised Bubbles that the last fight with Butch had been her last. That promise was well and truly broken. Just like his ribs.

"Bubbles-"

"Shh. It's okay."

They exchanged a tired look. Bubbles' hair, usually neatly brushed and pigtailed was in a loose ponytail. She was dressed in her usual straight cut jeans and a cute top- often with a cat or animal saying something adorable, if not bows and buttons, cutesy and girlish. She was a true youngest despite their shared birthday. Feeling awake from the liquid energy, the green powerpuff sat up and hit print. She had gathered some files, names of anyone with a relation to radiation and or the professor. They finished their drinks before leaving the mess.

Flying away across the city, Bubbles lead her sister to her apartment. It had been a long time since Buttercup had been inside Bubbles little home. Her apartment was obvious. Plants grew on the balcony, leafy and strangely wild-it was a safe haven for birds in the city. They landed on the roof, a garden with flowers that could only be cultivated with care. Inside, the two girls relaxed. Buttercup went towards the shower, ditching her destroyed uniform on the floor, the warm water was a mixed blessing. It soothed the pain in her muscle and caused a searing burning sensation on her more open wounds. They would close up before lunch, but for now, they were scabby and sensitive.

Bubbles sat in her kitchen, concern for her sister filling her. Blossom had at least told her she was going to gather information on anyone who could have done this. Buttercup had left before she could be filled in- she was following her own path... as for Bubbles... she was left to cover for both of them. The trio couldn't leave town at the same time- God knows what Him would do. So did the girls- they were still haunted by that day during their childhood. All the responsibilities of organising a funeral and managing the media had fallen on her sleepy shoulders.

* * *

Blossom sighed- the archives were a mess. Citiesville had a vendetta against the Powerpuff girls and the Professor since they had briefly lived there and cause huge damages. She nearly had to beg to be let in. Still, criminal archives would be sure to have a lead to the Professor's killer. It was highly unlikely any crook in Townsville would have done it to the Professor. There wasn't enough drama in his death.

She had read over his notes- they were, of course brilliant. He had made huge leaps in uses of chemical x. the past six months worth of his work had been dedicated to the healing qualities for those with and without chemical x in their system. The notes were technically inconclusive- that said they could still be of use, she'd just have to find the right scientist to take over... after she found his killer and brought him to justice.

The Citiesville archive was larger then the Townsville one. It was ordered in approximately alphabetical order. Not on a computer system- or if it was she was not being let use it. The keeper was an elderly man, his glare burning its way into her mind through the back of her skull. She had never felt quite so unwelcome anywhere before. She began her search- the perfectionist she was trying to fix the order of the files.

She pulled out a file. A slightly fuller then usual profile came up. it looked like someone had been through it recently, slightly messier. she opened it, a little and his smug face appeared.

It might have been years since they had last seen each other face to face, but Brick was Brick.

* * *

**So... this is the longest chapter to date... I've never written a fight scene before- sorry if it was boring.**

**So what's the deal with Butch and Buttercup... it'll make sense as the story develops... but for now, I'll explain it as they have an odd respect and understanding for each other... think of them having the equivalent of a fighting booty call, if that makes sense.**

**soo... stay tuned for more kids... I'd love to see some more reviews and stuff, just so I know what you guys think.**

**... Chat to you and stay tuned my lovelies.**


End file.
